dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lazy Kid Movie
* The Lazy Kid Movie is a 1998 Aminated El Kadsreain American Movie distributed by El TV Kasdre Films and Associated by Vlokfilm. It was based on the show The Lazy Kid (Mike hated school so much that he wants to destroy the school Luckily he found a zord in an abandoned house to destroy the school The zord was powerful to destroy the school He tried to go destroy the school but Principle Muniz caught him He went to detention for 10 days Then he escaped dentition without the principle knowing Then he played his favorite game Bionicle: The Next Generation-The Game Principle Muniz, then went to his house and pull him out the house and went back to detention But then a guy named Mr Wacky Cacky said he was gonna nuke the world So the family needed shelter to survive Shazza then camed and tell the family's ways to survive and save the earth So they found a a way to survive And they saved the world and they become famous But then a battlefleid between middle school students like Mike had a war Mike was not prepared for it so Mike bring a Nerf Gun and paintball guns And a helmet The war started. 10 of the middle schooler losed 10 of the people win Mike was injured in the battle Then familys started blaming the family for starting so they fight 1 day later the family pretending as clowns Then they found a family that's looks similar to the family So they thinked that they copying So they had a fight They family winned They came back to home and they where tired They found out that it was the summer Mike was really exited so he played video games. The movie took only 8 months to finish the movie. This movie was recorded in the El TV Kasdre Headquarters. * Production./ Marketing Bach Nicholas wanted to make a movie based on The Lazy Kid The movie hit around theaters in July 12 The movie almost was canceled because of the low budget but became a successful movie because of the Box office This was the first movie to hit A higher box office budget against a low budget movie In Rotten Tomatoes the movie sorced 89% percent making it the greatest film of all time In the media a alot of review channels saying that it was very great Bach Nicholas was proud for making a very success full movie. On 1998 Coca Cola made a collbration with El TV Kasdre to make a drinkCola The can is a black & white can saying Cola Cola but a drawn verison Also Mcdonald's made a collbration To make a burger related to the show The movie made El TV Kasdre Films a very successful film company # Cast. Mike /Tim Jackson/ Lois/Maria Eastman/Bob/Jim Jackson/Jack/Ham Turk/Principle Muniz/Morgz Yoyjuskyumia/Mr Wacky Cacky/ Jack Morgan/Shazza/Horny Mikeman. Acoolades/Awards. Oscar Awards For Best Animated Movie (1999) (Won) Oscar Awards For Best Director (1999)(Won) Oscar Awards For Best Producer(1999)(Nominated Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Vlokfilm Category:Fictional 20th Century Fox films Category:Ryu Hamasaki Category:Fictional animated films Category:Fictional American films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:1998 films